Integrated swimming pool pumps and filters for above-ground pools are known to the art. A representative example of such a combined pump and filter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,690, in which the integrated pump and filter combination is directly supported on the side of an above-ground pool and in direct communication with the pool skimmer. Replaceable pool filter cartridges for use in association with swimming pools are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,846. Freestanding swimming pool filters through which swimming pool water may be passed for filtration are also known to the art and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,754.
The present invention is directed to improvements in freestanding pump-filter apparatuses particularly suitable for above-ground pools.